


Is Not Too Late

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Badass, Bickering, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Castiel Novak, ex S.E.A.L., rescued his best friend Dean Winchester from a bunker. They share ten years of friendship and repressed strong feelings for each other.But when the big elephant is trying to come out, Dean cut it off, as he always does.Would be different this time?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Is Not Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgusVedder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my cute friend Agus'!  
> I took Hawaii 5 0 and wrote an AU! So Dean is Danny and Cas is Steve! Hope you enjoy!  
> Thank you spnsmile for editing me!

"You are late!" yelled Dean Winchester, with a bloody face and tied up at the chair, when Castiel Novak, experienced S.E.A.L., finally made an entrance in the dirty room after killing four men to rescue his partner.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked, running to untied Dean, like lightning.

Dean showed his dimples of discontent and rubbed his wrists, "Do I look okay?"

Castiel finished checking his best friend and then ran to the door, trying to see if there were more men outside.

"I’ve known you for ten years, but I'm still not used to the kidnapping and torture thing yet.”

Cas was listening to him, but he just tried to ignore Dean's bad mood, as always.

Cas had military training and Dean had been in the New Jersey's Police Department before meeting his friend. Now they worked together as one special force with others in Hawaii.

So yes, ten years of listening to Dean complaining about absolutely everything, was already old news.

"Okay, take that guy's gun," ordered Cas pointing at the corpse on the floor, "And wait for my signal."

Time to listen and obey, Dean knew when he had to pay attention and follow Castiel's pace.

There were no men on the corridor, so Cas looked at Dean and nodded. That was the signal.

Both moved carefully, pointing with his guns to every corner, they heard steps, and suddenly, five guys were in front of them, shooting.

They ran downstairs, responding at the fire, those dudes were fast, but Dean and Cas were faster. Soon, they found a room where to hide.

"Tell me you have a plan." Murmured Dean.

"I don't have a plan." Replied Dean, crossing gazes with his friend and smiling innocently.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, buddy. By the way, you are welcome." Mocked the seal, spying by the hole in the door.

"I can't believe we are going to die." Huffed Winchester. Castiel side-eyed him.

"We are not going to die."

"Oh, you lie so well, just like the other day when I asked you if you have seen Hannah again, and you said you didn't, but you did." Dean was waving his hand, and he had that grimace between sarcasm and jealousy. Cas knew it so well.

"Nothing happened there. We were just talking." Novak chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh yeah,  _ talking… _ "

"What is wrong with you? we already had this conversation." Castiel turned his frowned face to him.

Dean seemed like if he was out of words, but he engaged anyway, "Because she hurt you so much, she broke your heart, remember?" He blinked and licked his lips nervously. Why was he nervous?

"I remember, yes, so?"

"I don't want that to happen to you again, I was there to pick up all of your pieces," Dean finally said, their eyes met.

Cas gave a deep breath, "It won't, I promise." He answered, and his eyes dropped to his friend's wounded lips.

Dean rubbed the blood in his mouth and shook his head, blushing slightly, "Yeah, man…, okay," Winchester's gaze flicked away, "Thanks for coming for me. How did you find me?"

"They called and said…" Castiel swallowed, and blues met greens again, "They had the person I cared about the most in the world..."

Dean gulped, face flushed. Was Cas speaking seriously? That had been very gay. And blushing for it wasn't helping, not even his heart jumping like crazy in his chest, or his mouth turning dry. 

There was silence, and that sensation they used to have when they looked at each other like that.

"So, they lied." Coughed Dean, sucking down air.

Cas pursed his lips, tired of that wall Dean always put between them when things wanted to come out. The elephant in the room they never talk about, so he cast his eyes to the door again, and snorted, "Yes, Dean, they lied. It’s time, come on." 

They walked over the dead bodies of the guards they shot. Finally out, they find Sam waiting for them in the helicopter, on one hill next to the valley.

There was silence again. Sam eyed them curiously, then started asking Cas about the paramilitary force that had taken Dean, and they had their boss in jail. It was an act of revenge and espionage. No one mentioned why Dean was the one chosen by this force to get Cas.

Dean came out of the hospital after passing his test results. Cas wasn't there. He felt sad and guilty and sorry again. "The person that Cas cares most in the world" shouldn't that be someone else? 

Dean sighed, and something ached in his chest. It wasn't because of how hard he got beaten up for those guys, but… because… well, he hadn't been honest with Cas.

///////////

Castiel heard someone knocking at his door. He was just about to cook dinner, and when he opened it, he found Dean standing on the porch. The seal checked him out, watching how many bandages he had.

But Dean wasn't looking at him. So Cas crossed his arms on his chest and waited for him.

"They patched me," Dean uttered sheepishly, chuckling for no reason.

"I see that."

"Can I come in?" Winchester requested, raising his eyes to him. Cas gave a step backward and waved his hand to invite him in.

"You have keys. I don't know why you knocked."

Dean sauntered to the couch, and sniffed the air, "You are cooking."

"Yes I am, do you want to stay, or…?"

"I want to stay." Dean turned around, rushing the answer, his eyes sparkling.

"Okay," Cas passed by him, but Dean touched his arm to stop him.

There was that kind of weird silence again. Dean took that opportunity and pressed his lips to Cas into a clumsy kiss, then he pulled apart with pain, "Ouch!" he touched his lips mad at himself, "Damn…" 

Castiel chuckled amused, and Dean stared at him, "Sorry, I didn't want our first kiss to be like this, my lip is bleeding again." Lamented Winchester.

Novak smiled fondly, and approached him, pressing their foreheads together, "We will have plenty of time for kissing. So desperate, were you for my lips?"

"I'm not desperate," growled Dean, frustrated, hugging him tightly, "I hate you so much." 

"I love you too, Dean." Muttered Cas, embracing him tightly, never wanting to let him go.


End file.
